Thor
Thor is a marvel hero that happens to be the Norse god of lighting. Created by Stan Lee, this superheroes archenemy is his evil half brother Loki. Their father is Odin, and many other Asgaurdian gods are included in the theme. The Thor superhero theme was released in August 1962, in the issue,"Journy Into Mystery". Thor possesses physical powers superior to those of normal Asgardian gods. He has an extended lifespan augmented (although not immortal) by the Golden Apples of Idunn, immunity to conventional diseases, enhanced endurance (Thor's Asgardian metabolism is far greater than a human), superhuman strength (http://marvel.com/universe/OHOTMU:Power_Grids#STRENGTH%7C lifting 100 tons), which increases further when he succumbs to “warrior’s madness,” a berserker rage, the mindless battle passion that increases a warriors strength tenfold. By chanting and performing an ancient ritual, Thor can also invoke the berserker rage to increase his strength. His skin and bones are several times denser than those of mortals, granting him extreme resistance to injury. Thor shares a unique bond [1] and affinity with Mjolnir, which has been increased further after Dr. Stephen Strange bound Thor's lifeforce to Mjolnir to repair the hammer [2]. Via this bond, Thor has a strong affinity with the forces of weather and acting as a conduct can channel Mjolnir's powers through himself allowing him to summon lighting from his hands. Thor's affinity with Mjolnir is so strong that even when damaged, as long as there is a significant piece remaining intact, Thor can use Mjolnir's powers. However due to the increased bond via Thor's lifeforce, if Mjolnir were to be damaged, Thor himself would perish. Thor can channel his godly energies/lifeforce through Mjolnir into blasts called “Godforce” so powerful that they can slay even immortals, although it leaves him in a weakened state afterwards. Thor wears a full body hauberk composed of Asgardian steel. It belt has the Norse symbol of physical health as a belt buckle along with the Norse symbol of Gemini most likely to symbolize his bond with Dr. Donald Blake. [3] While empowered with the Odinforce, or more accurately called Thorforce since the Asgardian lifeforce resided within Thor, Thor was able to tap into a near-infinite resource of cosmic and mystical power, enhancing all of his powers. With the Odinforce’s vast power, Thor was even able to dent Captain America’s Vibranium/steel alloy shield. At regular intervals (usually occurring once per year) or when using the Thorpower too greatly, Thor would be required to enter the “Thorsleep.” Learning from his father's mistakes, Thor had Falki, Odin's metalsmith, create a casket that contains enchantments that create a coma-like state to replenish and retain mastery over the Thorpower in order to heal more quickly. Once closed, it can only be opened from within. When Thor entered this casket of Thorsleep and into the Thorsleep, Donald Blake emerged from the Void until Thor awoke once again. Thor briefly had mastery of the Norse runes and could use them to break any Asgardian enchantment. Thor occasionally dons a Belt of Strength, which doubles his strength but weakens him after its use. He also possesses a pair of iron gauntlets to protect him when unleashing Mjolnir’s most potent powers. For extended periods of travel, Thor rides a chariot drawn by the Asgardian goats Toothgnasher and Toothgrinder.(all of the info above about Thor's powers was info taken from this website marvel.com/universe/). Thor also holds a mystyical weapon called Mjolnir, which is a mystical hammer that allows him to use most of the powers listed above. Mjolnir was crafted by dwarfs in shrottlehyme, and is made of a mystical asgaurdian ore called Uru. Category:Hero